Salsa classes
by BadeLoveIsStrong
Summary: After Beck and Jade broke up they still had to go to their salsa class. What will happen if the two persons who used to be terribly in love hate each other now? A bunch of Bade one-shots during Salsa class before and after they broke upJust an idea I had. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Salsa classes**

**Summary : After Beck and Jade broke up they still had to go to their salsa class. What will happen if the two persons who used to be terribly in love hate each other now?Just an idea I had. Please read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jade POV

I just woke up and started to get ready for school. It was like everyday. I went downstairs and ate breakfast.

After finishing my breakfast I drove to the school. When I went trough the Hollywood Arts doors I went straight to my locker.

So I just opened my locker and looked over my schedule. I made an tremendous stop and widened my eyes at the subject 'Salsa class'.  
This was the subject I avoided for the last 3 Months most. If I won't be there I'll fail this semester. I definitely didn't want that but I also didn't want to dance with my ex-boyfriend.

Of course you will think: _Jade grow up! It'll be just for 2 hours_._But guess what? NO_

I would even prefer science!

No-POV

The bell rang and Jade made her way to her salsa class.

As soon as she saw the teacher , , she ran to her and asked if she could change partners.

"No Jade, I am sorry but this is too late." ,the teacher told Jade.

"But-But you have to understand!", Jade tolled her.

ignored her and went to change her clothes. She was really stressed because the first half of the year she was sick so the students had free time then. And now she has to make grades for everyone before the finals.

While entering she clapped her hands. But then she immediately looked around.

"What? Where are the others?", she asked the only 2 students in the room who were looking at her weirdly.

"We are the only ones who signed up for this class ", Beck answered awkwardly.

"Oh", was the only replay they got.

So you guessed right the only two awkward standing students were Beck and Jade.

"Ok so do you know any moves yet?", the teacher asked them. But they both just shook their heads.

showed Jade the first step and then weren't that bad IF Jade wouldn't flinch every time Beck touches her or Beck would actually catch her.

After two hours of dancing was totally disappointed. They were both hurting the other and she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok that's it! You were terrible! You'll get a last chance, next week and if you'll ruin it again you'll fail! You have to trust each other more!"

After her lecture she shook her head and went out of the dancing room.  
Beck and Jade both looked at the spot where their teacher just stood,deep in thoughts.

Jade-POV

Ugh I felt embarrassed but it wasn't my fault! He was the one who didn't catch me!

I remember when he promised me he would always catch me-_lies_. But promises are meant to be broken aren't they?

But the most important thing is how am I going to trust him after what he has done to me?

With anger growing up I stormed out.

Beck POV

I kind of felt bad after Jade stormed off. Sighing I also went out to get changed.

Next week will be a looooong week.

* * *

_**So this is a whole new idea I had.(I don't think I've read any salsa class fics. Tell me if you did:) This story will have random one-shots about the time during the salsa classes Beck and Jade had before they broke up and after. This is part1 of the first one-shot. If you like the idea tell me! And you are welcome to leave request about what they should do because like you just read the first half of the year was sick so they had free period.I'll try to update soon but I want to finish Jade's Laptop first :)**_

_**-Abby**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Thank you sooo much for reviewing, adding to favorites etc.! ❤ I am so happy if I see that people actually read this story and like it(although my writing sucks)! Sooo I don't wanna annoy you any further. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Inspired/Idea/ Request : This chapter was an idea by HappyLlama87 (Guest)! Thank you for the idea! **

_Last time : I kind of felt bad after Jade stormed off. Sighing I also went out to get week will be a looooong week._

* * *

Jade POV

I woke up to my alarm clock peeping really loud, letting me fall off my bed.

It was the day. The day where I will fail this semester because I couldn't trust stupid should I? He broke my heart... and almost my back for letting me fall!

Ugh! Sighing, I put the covers off me and stood up. I could see myself in the mirror next to my bed. My blue eyes were red from all the crying. And my hair and clothes were a mess.

After I took my hair brush from the desk beside me and tried to fix my hair, a knock was heard from my door.

"It's open!", I said and put the brush down. My mom entered and looked at me.

"You are not finished yet?"

I answered with an shrug and continued brushing my hair.  
"Look Jade, I am sure you and Beck will make it", my mom said before she went out the door smiling at me.

Maybe some of you won't believe me but my mom knows all my secrets. Don't judge or I'll come and stab you with my scissors. Seriously.

'Don't daydream,Jade!', my mom screamed from downstairs. She knows me too reminded me of school.

Sighing...again, I made myself ready for school and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

After I was done I drove to school, my salsa outfit ready next to me. The ride took me 15 minutes.

As I entered the school I saw Beck and Tori hugging for some reason. I couldn't stand watching them.  
Before I would do something that I will regret I went to my math class.

I couldn't pay much attention because thoughts about next period crossed my mind. If I won't 'trust' him, I'll fail and then my dad sends me off HA. Ugh! This is difficult.

My math teacher saw me daydreaming and yelled :"Jade, 54224+4578x25 equals?"

"168.680", I said bored. He looked impressed but everyone should know better than to mess with me. I was after all the math nerd in middle school.

When the bell rang I slowly went to my other class which would be Salsa class. Great!

I went down the hall, took my salsa outfit from my scissors decorated locker and headed down the hall to my right. It was a big room. There was a big sofa and a long mirror. Because I was the only person here I started to change .

But then suddenly a person entered. I immediately put a towel over my half naked body.

The person who stood there was the least human I expected.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!NEVER HEARD OF KNOCKING GO OUT!", I yelled at him as he checked me out .

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before", Beck retorted with a smirk.

"Perv", I replied and turned my back to him.

Apparently he didn't get the message. I could feel that he was coming towards me. He put his hands on my waist and I immediately tensed up.  
I turned around and was facing him. He looked straight in my eyes and I looked back.

He could read me like a was the only one who I trusted. Well that was a big mistake.

I could see hurt in his eyes.

He slowly leaned in and I froze. I knew what was coming next.  
He leaned further in and kissed me with so much passion. It was all in this kiss, it was rather sweet than hot.

As much as I didn't want it to end I couldn't help myself but feel that it was wrong. After all he hurt me.

I pulled away and said :"I am sorry I can't do this"

He looked hurt and mad. He opened his mouth but closed it immediately and stormed of the changing room.

I wanted to stop him but my feet didn't budge to move so I continued to dress up.

No-POV

Beck and Jade were in the dance room in front of their teacher. It was for both of them really awkward.

"Ok don't hurt yourself and Bla Bla Bla good luck!", said a bit bored. That could not go well.

Beck took Jade's hands in his and started his solo which was pretty good then Jade did hers while holding his arms.

When it came to spinning Beck tried to spin her but was so amazed by her half showing dress that he spinned her into the dance (stange)

Jade's back was hurting her but she still continued. Angry, she walked to him and put her arms on him.

It was a catastrophe. Beck was letting her fall and Jade couldn't handle it anymore.

The teacher cut them up once again.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU FAIL!", Jade was begging her to give them a second chance and Jade NEVER begs.

After she left without even looking back ,Jade started to scream at Beck.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW I'LL FAIL AND MY DAD WILL DROP ME OFF HOLLYWOOD ARTS!", she slipped. After seconds she realized what she said and hoped Beck didn't catch up.

But to her dismiss he did and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Yes you did. You said your dad would drop you off HA."  
As Jade didn't answer he hugged her and asked :"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted! But you wouldn't listen and then we...broke up."

"I am sorry", Beck gave in at last. Jade gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey why don't we want to try a dance together?", Beck asked her trying to let her think of something else.

Before she could answer he grabbed her and started his solo again. Jade thought that she has nothing to lose. Maybe it will bring her on other thoughts.

They danced for 10 Minutes salsa perfectly. The whole time smiling.

"BRAVO!BRAVO!", Ms Guin applauded out of no where.  
They looked a bit lost at her but replied with an 'thanks' anyway.

"You two pass this class! Congrats!"

"What?! When? Why?", Jade exclaimed showing her soft and happy side.

"Well I talked to your teacher Mr. Sikowitz. He told me that you do everything together and he was also shocked when I tolled him about last week. So he told me to spy on you guys after I break the news. -He said he saw a vision about what will happen-weird man but anyway! Congrats!", Ms Guin explained to the two teenagers in front of her.

Jade immediately jumped into Becks arms and kissed him. Ms Guin smiled at them and left so they could get their privacy.

"I love you!"

"I love you too", Beck retorted happily while spinning her around.

* * *

_**- I am so sorry! I feel so embarrassed and ashamed. If you read my story Jade's Laptop you would know that we left for a road trip. And with road trip I mean sitting two days in a car with 4 siblings who fight every second about god knows what but I still tried to write on my IPhone and when we arrived I updated Jade's Laptop but was still not finished with this one. So the rest of the 5 days I had to go shopping from 7 am till 11 pm. And after all the shopping and sightseeing I got really tired! And on the way back I continued this but I couldn't update without Internet. I am so sorry! This was my explanation and school starts soon :'(. Hope you forgive me!**_

_**Reviews +Favorites**_  
_**-**_  
_**HappyLlama87: (Hiiii! First I want to thank you sooo much for reviewing! And your idea inspired me a lot! Thank you! Was it like you imagined it? And you don't have to be sorry for anything! If someone should say sorry than it's me because I updated late! **_

_**DrizzyJ ( Awwww Thank you! And thanks for Fav. And following! You are great! And I am sorry I couldn't update sooner:( **_

_**XLarryXZiamXNiallX1D Thank you! I am glad it made you laugh!:) And thanks for following:) **_

_**KIMMIK100 (Thank you so much!)**_

_**AlejandraMartinez (Happy it made you laugh! Did you like this one? :)**_

_**LuvBadeForever ( Thank you for following&favoriting! I am so happy you loved it! Did you love this one too?:)**_

_**BroadwayPrincess95 (Thank u do much for putting this story on your alerts! And thank you! Hope you like this chapter too!:)**_

_**Reviews for Jade's Laptop:**_

_**heythere (Guest) (THANK YOUUUUUUU! I can't tell you how much you make me happy with every single review! They inspire me so much!)**_

_**bade (Guest) (yay! Abby!)**_

_**Don't forget to leave ideas/request etc**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN./ Dont forget to leave your ideas, requests,opinion in a review ❤. Enjoy!**

* * *

3rd person POV

Beck woke up to his alarm clock like everyday. Sighing, he went to his perents' house to get ready for school.

After 20 minutes, Beck was ready and went back to the RV to get his car keys. Befor he took the journey to school he drove to JetBrew to get him and Jade coffee(mostly Jade).

On Wednesdays Jade would always drive herself to school because she has to go to her moms afterwards which is a long way and pick her brother up.

So when Beck arrived at school he was greeted by his girlfriend screaming at Sinjin to 'NEVER SNIFF ME'.

Beck crept from behind and turned her around. Jade was surprised but then smiled as she saw the coffee in his hands.

"Gimme!",she demanded."Good morning to you, too!",Beck replied sarcastically.

After taking a big gulp she said,: "Lane told me that,Ms Guin is sick today . We can do what we want in second period."

"Oh that's cool."

Then the bell rang signaling their first lesson is about to start. After a goodbye kiss Jade and Beck headed to their different classes.

-2nd Period-

"How was math?", Beck asked Jade.

They were heading to the ping pong room to spend their second period there.

"Not that bad."

When they entered the lounge no one was in there so the couple were making theirselves on the couch comfortable.

Beck was pulling his pearbook out as he asked,:"What do you want to do?Maybe shooting another Relationship Advice video?"

" ... Ah! Let's google ourselves.",Jade answered after he switched his laptop on.

"Ok...Beck Oliver", Beck said while tipping. The first thingy that you could click that appeared was Beck Oliver Tumblr.

"What is this? Some dating Site?! I swear Beckett...",Jade began getting angry.

"No wait. I don't know what tumblr thingy is! Let's just click on it and we'll see." Beck clicked on the site and there appeared a thousand of girls tagging Beck pictures with their dating wishes.

**ILYSM BECK OLIVER! **

**JUST LOOK AT THIS PIC! TALKING ABOUT HOT!**

Jade was reading while gritting her teeth. The next thing they saw caught their eyes:

_**YOU ALL SHUT UP! BADE IS END GAME! BECK AND JADE BELONG WITH EACH OTHER!**_

Jade smiled at this and said:"Although this is really creepy I like this guy. Wait.. click on this tag button with bade written on it."

Beck obeyed and then a site full of Beck and Jade pictures came to view.

"Ohh much better.I think I'll like this", Jade said,smirking.

-30 minutes later-

"Wow these pervs are so weird they know everything about us!...wait what is fan fiction?", Jade asked as she read this post:

_**READ MY NEW BADE FANFIC!**_

Beck closed the laptop and retorted :"I think we saw enough. This fan fiction thingy will have to wait. It'll ring in 5 minutes. Let's get to class."

Pouting, Jade stood up and thought about her next class. She had english. '_Oh Beckett, I am going to find out what fanfiction is. Sooner or later.(And I choose sooner_)',was her last thought as the bell rang.

* * *

**AN./ Hi people:) I am so sorry for not updating. It's just since school started I have no free time, not even in the holidays(heck I am writing this on 1 am on a Friday ). And I am also sorry if my English got worst. I am learning France in school this year and it's not easy if you have to talk : German,English,France,Latin(the voc.),mother language.**

**_Shout out : _**

**_LuvBadeForever (Thanks for reviewing:)I am happy you loved it ❤I am sorry that I couldn't update faster:( ) _**

**_KIMMIK100 ( Thank you for reviewing and favoriting:)I am happy you loved it_** ❤)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi , I am sorry this isn't an update. But I don't know if I should continue this. I don't get any feedback :( pm me if you want to take this story the bright side Happy New Year:)**


End file.
